


Not Who I Wish To Be

by Majorminor2242



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: When Dr Gero released the twin androids (*technically cyborgs), he didn't consider that they would hold no remorse in killing him swiftly. Because of this, there were no provisions made to stop the release of Android 16 as well -who was still not fully functional in his programming.What he never considered happening in a million years, however, was that somehow, in all the stars and constellations above, those damn twins would find his secret project. The project more classified than the bioengineered construction of Cell. One that was never meant to see the true light of day...*Project VERDANT Has Been Activated. Initiating Protocol: ...*
Relationships: Android 17 & Android 18 (Dragon Ball), Midoriya Izuku & Androids
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Not Who I Wish To Be

As the opening metal pod labelled ' **17** ' hissed in steam, a boy with blue sneakers that had white toe-caps, green socks and blue jeans stepped down to the ground. The socks were stretched over the bottoms of his jeans, and as more of him was revealed, there was a small slice in his jeans on his left thigh, and a slanted brown satchel/holster (for a gun) attached to his waist. He also wore a black top over a white, long-sleeve undershirt, which displayed the 'Red Ribbon Army' logo ( |R><R| ). Finally, an orange cloth hung down his front in a single point, with it tied into two loose ends behind his neck. He had short, black hair in a bob-cut style that seemed unnatural but cool.

Beside him, another pod opened up labelled ' **18** ', except this time a female stepped out. She wore reddish-brown, shin-high boots, black leggings and a black top, with a white long-sleeve undershirt like her brother, except hers had thin black stripes. Over that, she wore a denim jacket, which on the back displayed the same |R><R| logo. She had an almost identical hairstyle to her twin brother, except her hair was a naturally pale blonde.

You could tell the two were related, not only by their hairstyles and similar body proportions, but by the slanted, crystal azure eyes they shared, which were cold like ice. Their age was hard to guess, but it seemed like they were roughly nineteen- possibly a _little_ older, but not by much if at all.

It was the boy who spoke first, breaking the silence with an airy tone, "Wow doc. Must be in some _serious_ shit if you're coming to us for help. What's wrong? Cat get stuck in a tree again, or _are we on the brink of world destruction?"_ his voice held no heat to it, but his eyes were like gateways, easily allowing the scientist to see the hatred that burned inside.

"How long has it been, doc? It feels like we haven't seen each other in a decade!" the female quipped lightly, knowing full well how directed that statement was.

"Mm, _indeed."_ the wrinkled man met the other with a hard, challenging gaze. He then continued, "Put simply, I require your assistance. There are many strong fighters standing outside our front door; they destroyed Android 19, as well as broke my arm." he indicated to his right hand, which to the twins was surprising, as the entire hand was missing to above the wrist, leaving nothing but stayed wires and mechanical components on show.

"Holy shit- hold on, are you an android now?! How the hell did you even _do_ that?!" 17 asked like a curious, excited child as he stared at the see-through brain-casing that was displayed on the top half of his head. The man already looked like he was nearing a century of age the last time they saw him, so it was surprising to see him still 'alive'.

"Well, it was quite simple actually, I just implanted my brain into this mechanical body using synthesised neurological connections and-"

The rock walls that surrounded them shook as the door to the secret mountain laboratory rumbled, someone screaming about 'Ow, my shoulder! Hold on, I think I almost got it... arrrg!-" the room rumbled again. _'OW! My other shoulder!'_

"Not the brightest bunch, are they?" 18 raised an eyebrow.

17 looked back to Gero, "I _still_ don't get how you managed to do that..." pointing towards his head as though he had no concern over what was happening outside.

Gero growled in irritation, "Enough idle chit-chat, can we _please_ get back to the topic at hand?! You. Must. Destroy. Them! Otherwise we'll _all_ die!" 'If only I had another alternative. I knew I was already risking my life enough in relying on these two as a last resort...' he clenched his jaw.

"Who's this pile of scrap?" Android 17 muttered from another corner of the room as he wiped a finger across the small window of another metal pod, blowing away the thick dust in interest.

18 peered into the pod before blinking, "Wait a second, did you seriously build a _ginger_ android? There's a 'soulless machine' joke somewhere in there, but that's beneath me. Is _this_ seriously your secret project?" Android 18 retorted as her hand hovered over the 'release' button.

"No, _he's in the baseme_ \- I MEAN _YES._ My _very_ secret project, so don't touch! He's not properly programmed!"

"And how many of us _are?"_ 17 retorted as he quoted" _'Howdy, folks! I'm Android 13, look at mah trucker hat!'_ " he mimed as 18 snorted.

"I was going through a phase..." Gero grumbled with a twitch.

_'_ _Hey, look guys, Vegeta's finally here!' 'Where have you been?' 'Don't start, triclops! I would have gotten here far sooner if it weren't for this sorry sack of whining weakness here!' 'Dad, you're the one who flew 200 miles past south-city!' 'I'm about to put my hand 200 miles_ upside your head _!' 'That doesn't make any sense!-'_

As the three androids all stared at the door in ironic confusion at the supposed 'threat' these morons were supposed to be, Android 18 looked back to the pos of interest. "Jesus they're loud... And after hearing that, I feel like we'd _really need some extra help_ , especially against those _mighty warriors_ knocking on our door..." she trailed off in fake sarcastic concern.

"NO! Don't you dare! I am ordering you not to! If you do, there's no telling _what_ Android 16 will do-!" Before the doctor could say any more, she activated the pod with a devious smirk, revealing a man who was eight feet tall and built like a body-builder. He wore more unique clothes, being green and black armour that was thick around the neck/shoulders.

Just as that happened, the front door finally blasted off its hinges, revealing a cluster of warriors staring in with varying motions of anticipation to wariness.

"WHERE IS HE, I'M GONNA RIP THAT DOCTOR'S SPINE FROM HIS ASS!" a gruff voice yelled as the smoke dissipated. A man the androids' data-base identified as 'Vegeta' growled. 17 and 18 ignored him and glanced at the rest, but were surprised when they found there was only one person in the group that they couldn't find any records of, and that was the young adult who had short, lavender hair in a similar cut to the android twins, who stood behind Vegeta.

Forgoing their curiosity and ignoring the intruders -as judging by their power-levels, they were hardly any threat- 17 looked back at the green giant emerged from his pod and the others all stopped and stared in apprehension. "Well aren't you one tall bastard?" he said with a grin as the new android gripped the sides of his pod and lifted himself up. He had a red, ruffled mohawk, blue eyes and golden earrings, but displayed no emotion as he looked around, scanning the surroundings.

"Wh-what the... _There's another android?!"_ the one with a sword strapped to the back of his denim jacket groaned and one took a step back in shock. "How many of you are there?!"

"Boy, you had _one job!_ Two androids. May 12th. South-city. Not only did we waste our time chasing the _wrong fucking androids,_ but now I count not only three or four, but _five goddamn androids!_ Which are the ones you were so scared of anyway?! If they're all as weak as Dr _Gero_ was _,_ then I'll be severely disappointed." the same obnoxious man said with disdain at the mention of the doctor.

"The twins... They're the ones that killed you in the future... B-but I've never seen that other one before..." he said, directed towards the largest one. "Including Dr Gero and Android 19, this is all so different from my future! I think coming back to warn you guys must have caused some sort of butterfly effect of something...!"

"I don't give a damn about no _butterflies_!" Vegeta turned towards the androids, stepping forward. "Now who here wants to make close acquaintances with the ground _first,_ huh?"

All three androids stared at him with blank disinterest, when suddenly Gero yelled, "What are you waiting for?! KILL THEM!" to the twins. They looked between each other, before Android 17 sent a roundhouse kick at him, following up with a strong ki blast fired from his palm, which enveloped the body in a flash. A head was sent clattering to the ground, whilst Dr Gero's body was erased within an instant.

 _"To be fair... he should have known that was gonna happen..."_ 17 muttered with no remorse as he crushed the misplaced head beneath his foot.

Out of nowhere, the boy with pale purple hair screamed, releasing as much energy as he could in a blast directed to the centre of the room, without leaving any time for anyone to react as the entire side of the mountain they were in erupted in an explosive, yellow glow.

"Well, that settles that, you're _definitely_ Vegeta's kid... Does anyone think that got them?" Krillin, the shortest one of the group asked nervously, unconvinced himself but hoping for a miracle regardless as the Z Warriors all glanced between each other from in the air, hovering above the cloud of dust below.

"You done throwing a hissy fit?" Vegeta snorted at the boy, who was panting from the exertion with a frown.

"At least I did something instead of just _standing there!"_ As the smoke began to clear, Trunks gaped. "Wh-what- they're still alive?! B-but that was my strongest blast..."

Meanwhile, down below and standing casually upon the levelled rubble clearing, 17 had his arms crossed. "Man, mystery kid sure is cranky. I think someone needs a nap..."

"Whatever."

"Hey, fire-crotch. What's your name?" the giant turned to face 17 stoically, before speaking in a far more robotic, but still somewhat human voice.

"I am designated as Android 16."

 _"What are the odds."_ 17 rolled his eyes.

"Well, the old man did always have a one-track mind. What's your deal?"

"I am programmed with the sole purpose of killing Son Goku."

"See?! This is what I'm talking about." 18 groaned, facepalming as her brother repressed a snort.

"Well, after that explosion, I don't suppose there's any reason to hang around here. How about we go hunt Son Goku for a little fun?" 17 said on a whim.

Surprising them, 16 then first spoke without being prompted to. "Wait. I am detecting another signal nearby. _Under there."_ he said as he pointed to a small area of rubble. As the three looked that way, they noticed that there was some sort of metallic thing sticking a corner out from the rocks, and 17 fired a blast at it to clear the debris in curiosity.

"Hold on... Is that another capsule?" he paused in a rare display of wide-eyed bafflement as they recognised what the object was.

"You have to be kidding... I thought excluding Android 19 and Gero himself, we and 16 here were the only Androids left after the older models got... 'replaced'." she said with disdain, thinking about Gero. "There's no way he could have found the time to make another if 16 here was his secret project as he said."

"He could have been lying. Either way though, that just means more amigos, am I right? Everything's always more fun with more people..." he smirked as he clicked the dusty button and the capsule lid began to shift open, lifting away the small rocks that were still settled upon it.

Once it had opened, however, 17 took a step back, face contorting into one of horror, followed by disgust.

_"That sick **bastard**." _he thought, as his eyes scanned over a young boy who had viridescent black, messy hair, freckles on his cheeks, and a soft, peaceful expression in his animated suspension (/'sleep'). The boy wore just a simple black t-shirt, similar to 17, but with a red coloured cloth/scarf tied around his neck instead of 17's orange one. Below, he wore green cargo-pants, along with some red high-tongue trainers that looked expensive/designer.

18, noticing her brother's extreme reaction, rushed over, but joined him in his grim expression.

 _"He didn't..."_ she growled beneath her breath.

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened, fluttering in the light and dusty air far more human-like to be programmed the same way as they were. His wide, innocent eyes locked onto them with too many emotions to detect them all, fear, nervousness, confusion and curiosity, before he abruptly sneezed cutely, surprising them both.

Just as 17 twitched, wishing so very much that he had made the old man suffer far more before death, a voice screamed out from far above and the area they were standing in was engulfed in a bright flash.

"I'm done waiting! DIE! _FINALLLL- FLAAAAASH!"_

Without so much as a blink, 17 blew the attack away like it was nothing but a strong gust of wind. Not in the mood to play games right now, his gaze was overcast by shadow as he turned back towards boy who was behind him, having watched the entire thing with nothing more than interest.

As the boy slowly stood up, his eyes trailed between each individual, before he looked at his hands, face rendering confusion.

Seeing that look, 17 understood what state the boy was in. Something both he and his sister had experienced the first time they 'awoke' as well. "Change of plans. Let's go, 16, 18. We can hunt Goku later." without another word, he looked at the young boy who appeared to be around only nine years old, give or take. "I suggest you come with us if you aren't confident in your capabilities."

The boy looked up towards the group flying above, with red numbers, words and icons flashing in his vision, pulling up their vitals and information, labelling some as 'Human', one as 'Saiyan', one as 'Namekian', and one as 'UNKNOWN', and giving him information he didn't understand how he had.

He frowned, not understanding what was going on, but had his attention drawn to who was labelled 'Android 17' who was highlighted in green and read 'ally'.

Noticing his frown, 17 sighed to himself, before approaching the boy. Just as he was nearing, however, Vegeta levitated down to the ground and 

hoisting the boy up into a piggy-back. Just as he did this, Vegeta was screaming some obscenity or another to his 'son' about 'ANOTHER _FUCKING ANDROID-!'_ , but he paid it no attention.

Together with the others, he launched into the air in a blur, flying at full speed to outrun their pursuers as he didn't want them following. He knew 18 would be able to keep up, but seeing 16 flying beside him without strain as well was relieving, as he wasn't sure if 16 was an 'older model' with worse components if the chronology of their names meant anything in their designs.

He resisted the temptation to look back at the boy clung around his neck, who looked so similar to him it felt like seeing a figment of his past haunting him. That, and despite knowing that they themselves looked different, he saw himself in the boy- or what he used to be.

Innocent.

Confused.

_Lost._

18 glanced worriedly towards him, but he ignored her gaze.

There were definitely some things they'd need to sort out as soon as they found a quiet place to land.


End file.
